Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device, a method, and a computer-readable storage medium for contact-free control of a patient table.
Description of the Prior Art
In hospitals it is necessary to transport patients inside various examination devices or between locations and examination rooms. Because of the health status of the patient the patient is frequently transported lying on a patient table. Typically, for an examination with an examination apparatus (e.g. magnetic resonance apparatus, computed tomography apparatus, X-ray apparatus, radiotherapy apparatus, etc.), the patient has to be transported from a location to a place provided for the examination process, usually inside the examination device.